Elektra Natchios (Earth-616)
, The , the , , , , partner of Daredevil and Deadpool | Relatives = Demetrios Natchios (paternal uncle); Alexia Natchios (paternal aunt); Hugo Kostas Natchios (father, deceased); Christina Natchios (mother, deceased); Orestez Natchios (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Greek | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin, Adventurer, Mercenary, former student and dancer | Education = College Graduate; Studied political science at Columbia University, New York City | Origin = Ninja | PlaceOfBirth = Unspecified island in the Aegean Sea | Creators = Frank Miller; | First = Daredevil #168 | HistoryText = Early Years Elektra Natchios was born on a Greek island near the Aegean Sea to Hugo Kostas Natchios and his wife Christina Natchios. She had an older brother named Orestez Natchios. Elektra's mother's character has conflicting versions. In one version, during the birth of Elektra, it was revealed that her mother was gunned down by enemies of her father while vacationing on a yacht. However, Stavros revealed that her mother was shot by a hostage taker when she tried to help. Her mother was shown to be a tramp while another says that she was a brave and honorable woman. Years of counseling and medication had convinced her this was a false memory, but the doubt remained. Elektra grew up close to her father but was plagued by dark visions and voices with no known source. She occasionally reacted to them with self-harm. Her father eventually sent her away to psychotherapy until becoming more stable. It was uncertain whether Elektra actually became more stable or merely appeared to be. As she grew up, her father required that she train in the martial arts where she excelled. She gained trophies ins wimming, track, aikido, kendo, karate, etc. Matt Murdock Hugo Natchios was later appointed Greek ambassador to the United States of America. At the age of 19-year-old Elektra attended Columbia University. Elektra first saw Matt Murdock when he was leaping across rooftops, however he caught her scent. She took and he chased her into the park. She has left articles of clothing as a trail. The cops arrive and detained him, but when they realized he was blind they let him go, much to Elektra's amusement. The next day Elektra pulled up in her car and without a word from either her or Matt, he jumped into the car left Foggy behind, who is upset that she almost ran them over. She’s driving like a maniac and Matt likes it. It made him feel alive. She stopped and they get out. They are standing at the edge of a cliff. She told Matt that they are two of a kind, different from everyone else. They live on the brink, drawn to the edge, and sometimes over. She however fell from the cliff and crashed through the ice and into the water. He leaped to her rescue but could not find her in the water. However Elektra was fine and laughed as she sped away in her car. Foggy told Matt who she was and he went to her mansion where he broke in but was stopped by security. Elektra was playing the piano at a party as the guard crashed through the glass ceiling and right onto the piano. Elektra never stopped playing. The guards took aim and fire up at the window where Matt was standing. When Matt gets home and treats his wounds Elektra was there and the two slept together and leaves as Foggy arrived. On her way home she saw a group of five gangbangers who she overhears them bragging about what they've done to innocent women. She lured them into a dark alley. The block off the way out and she begins to undress. She promises not to scream. Two of them go to hold her while another pulls out a knife to cut off what little clothes she has left on. She kicks him in his junk and knees him in the jaw, snapping a vertebrae and killing him instantly. The others attack but eventually she kills all of them. Elektra and Matt are training together, falling more and more in love. Matt could even concentrate in class. One night Stick wakes Matt up and threatens him. Tells Matt to stay away from Elektra, that she is dangerous. Matt doesn't listen though. Father's Murder However, after her father was gunned down by assassins, she went to the Mountain of the Chaste to train from them. But she was later dismissed by Stick for bearing too much emotion over the death of her father. Elektra thought she could gain the favor of the Chaste if she was to destroy their enemy, the Hand. She joined their order in order to destroy them from within. Meeting Daredevil For years, Elektra worked as a bounty hunter and assassin for hire. Having undertaken a contract in New York City, she crossed paths with the blind adventurer Daredevil, whom she learned to be Matt Murdock, her former lover and a former student of Stick. They teamed up to fight Bullseye who was losing his mind due to a tumor. Daredevil disapproved of Elektra's chosen profession, but the two still cared deeply for one another. Together, they fought the Hand. Daredevil is without his radar sense and teamed-up with Elektra against the Hand and their master assassin, Kirigi. They try to hunt down Stick which led to Elektra's has a final confrontation with Kirigi. The relationship changed when Kingpin, the most powerful figure in East Coast organized crime, hired Elektra as his chief assassin. She is sent to kill Ben Urich and comes into conflict with Matt. Matt stops her thwarts the Kingpin's plans, in retaliation he orders her kill his best friend and law partner, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson. When Foggy recognized her, Elektra realized she could not carry out the contract and spared his life. Death Soon after, the psychotic criminal Bullseye determined that the only way to regain his status as the Kingpin's chief assassin was to kill Elektra. Bullseye impaled Elektra on her own sai, and she died in Matt's arms. Resurrection Unwilling to part with one of its most talented operatives, the Hand attempted to resurrect Elektra and place her fully under their control through a magic ritual. Stone, a member of Stick's order, completed the process, bringing Elektra back to life after Daredevil had purified her spirit through sheer force of will. Now purged of the Hand's corruption, Elektra left Matt's side, determined to find her own place in the world. Elektra Assassin Elektra was sent to battle the Beast. S.H.I.E.L.D. sent it's the cyborgs to play a life-and-death game of cat-and-mouse with Elektra. John Garrett and Arthur Perry, were sent to San Conception as part of Operation: Scrambled Eggs to investigate the assassination on the nations president. The assassin unfortunately turned out to be Elektra, and after being confronted by the two agents left them to die in an explosion. Recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. Garrett was upgraded to a cybernetic body by ExTechOp. John swore revenge against Elektra. He discovered her next mission to stop The Hand from gaining a presidential foothold over the world with candidate Ken Wind, who'd been possessed by the Hand's Beast, and so he allied himself with her for the sake of the world. Elektra Lives Again After Elektra's death and later disappearance of her body, Matt Murdock has been hallucinating about Elektra but it turns out that Elektra is real and alive. Since the Hand is having difficulty finding Elektra, they decided to recruit Bullseye who was currently imprisoned.The Hand, in recruiting Bullseye, killed him in order to revivify him but under the control of the Hand. They were able to kill him but Elektra interfered and prevented Bullseye's resurrection. Erynys At one time, it appears that Elektra has joined the Chaste in their mountain. The Snakeroot, a part of the Hand, used John Garrett to get Elektra's essence because John has merged minds with Elektra. The Snakeroot took Elektra's essence from John and placed it in a corpse of which they name Erynys. . Erynys was tasked to get the About Face Virus for the Snakeroot in order that the merger of the corpse and Elektra's essence can become permanent. Stone goes to help Daredevil find the About Face virus but Erynys was able to stab Stone from behind preventing him from using his invulnerability against known threats. But before Erynys could end it, Elektra arrives forcing Erynys and John Garrett to flee. Upon finding the virus, the Snakeroot arrives to take it. Daredevil and Elektra fought to prevent the virus from being used by the Snakeroot. The Daredevil Hellspawn joined in since it is also interested in the virus. During the battle, Daredevil decided to use the virus on Hellspawn. As the Hellspawn transforms into a real person, Erynys, angry at the loss of the virus, stabbed the Hellspawn as he comes to life, killing him. Erynys then seek to complete her life by killing the original, Elektra. During the battle, as Erynys chokes Elektra from behind, she asks Daredevil to kill Elektra so that she could be his lover again. Daredevil, thinking Elektra will find a way, threw her two sais at her. Immediately, Elektra using her skills, was able to reverse their position. However, the sais pierced Erynys body and into Elektra's shoulders. The evil essence that is Elektra returned to her. Shang-Chi Elektra and Daredevil teamed up with Shang-Chi . Root of Evil Elektra battled the Beast again. Elektra helped Matt deal with the Chaste when they came to New York. Wolverine Stone sent her to help the Wolverine, at a time when he had been physically and mentally regressed to a bestial form. She helped retrain him to the point where he could think and vocalize as a human once more, and spent time with him thereafter as he returned to his normal form, including taking him with her on a return to her ancestral home. Solo Adventures Elektra asked King Lau and Mac to help her open a Dojo. But because her trust fund is running low, she decided to join a modern dance company owned by Konrad, whom she helped earlier from some ninja gangsta, to earn some money. She faced off against Bullseye again. At this time, the Architect was calling all super-villains to meet in New York for a competition. All for the purpose to have Elektra kill him so that he can be reborn in a new host body. With the help of Dr. Strange, the Architect was killed but his essence was trapped in the body of demon and caged by Strange. Elektra also fought several criminals including Razor Fist the Machete She net battled the Four Winds , the American Samurai. Working with Matt the take out the American Samurai. Elektra traveled to Hong Kong looking for some goons named The Five. Teaming up with Shang-Chi they invade the Kingpins residence only to have him tell them The Five are in New York. Elektra teamed up with Spider-Man to take out the Silencer. S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury recruited her to assassinate Saddam Abed Dassam , the leader of Iraq who was working with Hydra, and retrieve the Zodiac Key from them. Fury hired her as a way to avoid accountability. Along the way Hydra tried to hire her, an offer she refused. They then hired the Silver Samurai to take her out, but in the process she killed him. When she eventually got the Zodiac Key, she refused to give it to Fury, believing that he could not be trusted with such a powerful weapon. She instead gave it to the police officer who had killed her father stating that he had a debt to her and he would not let her down. The Hand The Hand, under Gorgon, attacked both Wolverine and Elektra, placing them in their service. Elektra assumed control of the Hand. Secret Invasion as "Elektra"]] Elektra returned and resurrected and imprisoned the Echo, and intended to use her as a weapon. The New Avengers rescued Echo and she attacks and stabs Elektra to death. However, upon her death it is revealed that "Elektra" is actually a Skrull in disguise; its death showed that the Skrulls have become undetectable to even the heightened senses of various heroes. The corpse was given to Iron Man by Spider-Woman who was herself a Skrull is disguise. She was selected by Siri. Elektra was targeted by several Skrulls while staying in Japan, however, Elektra fought and killed most of them, before being blindsided and severely beaten by a Super-Skrull manifesting Invisible Woman's and Colossus' powers. Pagon took Elektra's place since Siri was killed by Elektra. Pagon's death was actually planned as a reveal of the Secret Invasion to the world. After the invasion was stopped, Elektra emerged from a downed Skrull ship with other people who had been abducted and replaced, and was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. protective custody. Dark Reign However, S.H.I.E.L.D. was replaced by H.A.M.M.E.R., and she was not dealt with well in custody. She initiated a break out when Paladin attempted to collect an $82 million dollar bounty on her head, and she was able to defeat him and escape. Code Red After Domino accidentally watched Red Hulk transform and then survive his attack, General Thaddeus Ross and Doc Samson gave Red Hulk a list of extraordinary people to hire so that they may track down and kill Domino in 24 hours, so she can statistically inform less people. The list included Deadpool, Punisher, Thundra, Crimson Dynamo, and Elektra forming Code Red. After gathering up 6 hours after the team was formed, Elektra confirmed Domino's location, a small bar in Hell's Kitchen, however Domino had back up in the form of her "friends", the X-Force. As Code Red prepared to fight X-Force, Wolverine told his teammates the Red Hulk "was his". Black Widow Elektra teamed up with Black Widow to battle Lady Bullseye and Ninotchka. Shadowland She teamed up with the Heroes for Hire and during Daredevil's reign over Hell's Kitchen. Elektra tried to infiltrate in Shadowland and helped the heroes to prevent Bullseye's resurrection. Heroes for Hire Elektra is recruited into the Heroes for Hire along with Punisher, Moon Knight, Shroud, Paladin, Silver Sable, Ghost Rider, Iron Fist, Falcon, Misty Knight. Puppet Master and his mind controlled citizens. Which lead to a battle with the Purple Man She helps the team battle the mutated Spider citizens created during Spider-Island. Hercules She teamed up with fellow greek hero Hercules. Thunderbolts In the aftermath of the Phoenix War, Thunderbolt Ross, aka the Red Hulk, assembled a strike-team with a composition very close to the defunct Code Red dubbed the Thunderbolts including himself, The Punisher, Deadpool, Agent Venom and Elektra. He gathered those anti-heroes in order to fight an infection that "cannot be cured, it has to be cut out". A team is ready to do the bad things for the good purpose, in the same scheme as Wolverine's X-Force. | Powers = * Mind Switch: Elektra's strangest gift is her ability to "throw" her mind into those of others. For instance, she was able to track down her enemy, Ken Wind, by temporarily "borrowing" people's minds and acting through them while she hunted around for her prey. This temporary mind control enables her to literally sniff out the psyche, or intent, of her targets. It saw extensive use during Elektra: Assassin, in which she was heavily reliant on only her ninja powers. It is unknown how long the effect lasts, but Elektra has gone a full two days or more in another person's mind while they zoned out in hers. | Abilities = * Master Martial Artist: Elektra is proficient in many martial arts originating from China, Thailand and Japan. While many of them are unstated, Ninjutsu is the most noticeable one. She won trophies in aikido, kendo, karate. * Peak Human Physical Conditioning: Elektra is an Olympic-level athlete and gymnast. She had won competition in both swimming and track from an early age. * Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sai which are her usual weapons of choice (it is presumed she may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and (shuriken) throwing stars. * Stealth: Due to her ninja training, she can blend in with the shadows and remain undetected by most humans. * Skilled Acrobat: She is an excellent acrobat capable of many difficult feats.. * Expert Marksman: Elektra is skilled with throwing weapons and sharpshooting. * Nervous System Control: She can control her nervous system enabling her to deaden her body to physical pain, control her emotions, and even her bleeding rate. * Pressure point locator: She can locate different pressure points on a person's body. She can incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. | Strength = * Elektra trains daily and has exceptional strength. She possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build that engages in intensive regular exercise. While the exact amount of weight she is ultimately lift is unclear, she is at least able to lift 260 lbs, which is twice her own body weight. Marvel Official handbooks classify her as Athlete. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * 'Twin Sai's:'Electra's primary weapons are her twin sais, long daggers with narrow blades and twin blade guards. The sai (釵) is a traditional weapon used in the Okinawan martial arts. The basic form of the weapon is that of a pointed, prong shaped metal baton, with two curved prongs (yoku) projecting from the handle (tsuka). There are many types of sai with varying prongs for trapping and blocking. She can use them to slash, stab, and throw. Her Sai are protected with synaptic snare with bio-metric locks keyed to her nervous system that will deliver a shock that paralyzes any other person who touches it for sixty seconds, to ensure nobody can use them against her again. * She is also proficient with the katana, sansetsukon (three-sectioned staff), and other martial arts weapons. | Notes = * When she escaped from her cell, Elektra was considered an Omega Level threat to the Helicarrier by H.A.M.M.E.R. agent Commander Brothers. * Elektra is featured in the Marvel Swimsuit Specials. * Elektra is featured in DC Marvel Crossover. | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} hu:Elektra Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Arts Category:Fencing Category:Precogs Category:Flight Category:Ninjas Category:Natchios Family Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Pain Suppression Category:Gymnasts Category:Weapons Expert Category:Revived by the Hand Category:Humans Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Omega Level Threats Category:Columbia University Student Category:Musicians Category:Athletic skills Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Category:Multilingual Category:Killed by Bullseye